Calloween II
Calloween II is the second halloween special in the series and the four Twenty Minutes Episode Of the series Previous The Internet Next The Love We Don't dare Speak Of Plot On Halloween Eve, Goofy watches scary movies, But then screams when an horror scene is shown, But then Pluto & Koppa comes in telling Goofy that tomorrow was Halloween Day, Goofy then tells Pluto & Koppa that he was going to be an sock again (Like last Halloween) Koppa says that the main story of Halloween is the mainly about tricks, The next day it's Halloween and Koppa dress up has an Clown, Goofy dress up like an sock again, Snowblue dress up like an mask, and Pink yoshi dress up like an rope, Pluto doesn't dress up this year, The Gang held to An house and trick Bear (Because of lying saying he doesn't have any candy) Later they are seen eating candy, and Koppa tells them an story about an Halloween Pony, Later Pluto tells them that there was an contest at Bear's house and the reward was 15,000 Candies, The Gang go and held the has house, Snowblue then breaks the 4th wall by saying that the episode already made it to it's first commericial break, then Pluto slaps Snowblue, Later Bear says that the contest was an trap, but Baby Sonic and Baby Tails see him telling the truth, And Bears gets slap, and beaten by the kids, Goofy breaks the fouth wall by saying that the Camera didn't have enough memory to record and the episode ends. Appearances * Goofy * Pluto * Koppa * Snowblue * Pink Yoshi * Baby Sonic * Baby Talis * Baby Amy (cameo) * Baby Shadow (cameo) * Baby starry * Monkey (Only seen getting beaten up by, Baby Starry) * Bear Trivia * This is the second episode the mainly forces only Halloween. * The Episode has 4th wall breaks during the special. * This episode is based of The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Jacked Up Halloween, with the same plot but mainly changed. * The Episode is an 1 year anniversary of the very first episode of The Real Adventures Of Pluto and Goofy, But the special was uploaded on October 28, 2017, while the first episode of the series was uploaded on October 29, 2016. * This is the first episode to use the credits in an different kind of way, how the original credits are use, The Lost and Found Logo and the Comedy World Production logo are mute out and cut to an square size during the credits but the Yoshiart Network Logo is regularly way the same. * The the ending of the episode was not supposed end with Pluto & Goofy watch Bear get beaten up, The Original idea was Pluto, Goofy, Snowblue, Koppa and Pink Yoshi, run out of Bear's house and run to their house and the dialog with the ending of the way, was supposed to be the same, but because the camera battery was running out they had to do it the way it was done. Fourth Wall Breaks Quote * Snowblue: WOW am surprised * Snowblue: Am surprised this episode is going into twenty mintutes * Pluto Slaps Snowblue * Koppa: He can Break the fourth way all he wants * *AT THE ENDING OF THE EPISODE* * Goofy: Well have to end the episode the camera battery is about to run out * Pluto: Let's say Happy Halloween * Goofy: Ok | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}